


It’s the Fourth of July, y’all know it’s true, the color of the flag is red white and blue

by thebatmandiaries



Series: DC one shots/tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fourth of July, Gen, happy america day, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: It's the fourth of July, chaos reigns in the Wayne household.





	It’s the Fourth of July, y’all know it’s true, the color of the flag is red white and blue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super short, sorry if it's terrible, I wrote this real quick. Happy 4th of July! I've been super busy with college, work, and the DCU Big Bang, so I've been really behind on updating my fics.
> 
> Title from here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEEoJScwCWw

“It’s the Fourth of July, y’all know it’s true-“ Tim said, laughing at Jason’s face of disgust.

“Finish that and I will literally kill you.” Jason muttered, unsheathing his knife.

“Jason..” Bruce glared at him.

“Come in old man, let's get to celebrating the good old birth of a nation.” 

* * *

The grill was fired up, hot dogs sizzling, and pool water splashing onto the concrete deck.

“Keep the water in the pool please.” Bruce muttered as he flipped the hot dogs.

In the background, Dick and Tim were fighting with pool noodles, and Jason was dunking Damian underwater. 

“Why you Americans celebrate this holiday escapes me.” Alfred rolls his eyes jokingly.

“Mmhmm.” He mutters noncommittally. He flips a burger, and grabs a plate and starts dishing it out. “Foods ready!”

* * *

“Considering this is the only thing you know how to cook-“ Jason smirked, before being cut off by Bruce.

Bruce glared. “Don’t.”

* * *

With the fireworks exploding around them he smiled.

It was nice to get the family together without fighting once in a while.

“Dick stop ruffling my hair.” Jason shoved him.

“It’s my right as an older brother.” Dick said tackling him.

Tim rolled his eyes and Damian sighed.

Bruce sighed,  _ was it too much to ask for a peaceful family get together _ ? He watched as his children fought each other in the background as the musically softly played, and laughed to himself.  _ Apparently so. _

**Author's Note:**

> Might delete/update this when I feel like it, sorry this is isn't up to my usual quality.


End file.
